Restart
by CynderSapphire
Summary: After being brutally beaten, it becomes apparent that Izaya has lost his memories, and his friends and foes have to help him regain them, but when he moves in with Shizuo feelings that were previously unknown come to the surface. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, all right to the original author.
1. Chapter 1- Beaten

Beaten

A blood trail was painted along the concrete floor. Not many noticed as they were busy, and getting on with their lives. The circular stains seemed to be getting bigger, as it went further on. If someone was to follow it, it would lead them to a slumped body. The young male was breathing heavily, with his hand covering the obvious wound on his stomach.

"I wonder if they followed me." He muttered, squirming slightly as air touched his open wound. "Damn."

The world started to become blurring, and the man rested his head on the wall he had pressed himself against. A thin smile was evident on his smooth face.

"I wonder what you'd say if you saw me like this. Would you finish the job or would you just watch?" he thought to himself, before being snapped out of his daydreams by a loud and annoying laugh.

Three men were looking down at him, smug grins plastered on their faces. One was tapping a crowbar on his hand, on other was holding a knife, while the last guy had knuckle dusters on. A taller and groomed man came forward. He had an expensive brown suit on, and he peered at the bleeding individual through his dark sunglasses.

"Isn't this a sight? You, the great informant, sitting in a pool of your own blood. I used to respect you, until you crossed us. It was a mistake, a fatal one. My boys are here to finish the job, and then you will rot in hell for eternity."

A small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" the groomed man spat, glaring down at the laughing informant.

"You." He replies. "Rot in hell" HA don't make me laugh. I don't believe in hell. I'm an atheist, or did you forget?"

"Wise guy." Then finish him, and dump his body where no one will find him." The leader left, as the three crowded over the injured man.

A punch connected with soft skin, which sliced it open instantly. Several knife slashes where delivered, leaving small but deep wound on the man's body. He clothes where being ripped apart from the assault. The knife wielder, and knuckle duster guy stepped back to allow the third guy room.

He held the silver crow bar in the air; the beaten informant looked up to see the instrument that would possible kill him.

The bar swung down at great speed, but to the victim it seemed to all go in slow motion. Moments later, the informant found himself lying on his side. His whole world became a red blur. Pain pulsated throughout his body, and yet he didn't call out to anyone or even shed a single tear instead a grin stretched across his bloody face.

"What the hell or you doing" a booming voice sounded like a siren, followed by the grunts of men being punched and smashed against concrete.

After some time, all sounds ceased.

"Am I dead?" The beaten man murmured, before feeling his body being shifted. His eyes focused just enough to see the colour yellow, and the ability to smell stale tobacco.

"Hello, Shizu-chan."

There was no reply, only a deep sigh.

"I can tell it's you Shizu-chan" the informant coughed, blood splattering out from his mouth. "Are you happy right not?"

"What are you talking about, flea." Shizuo's voice was abnormally calm, despite being in front of his lifetime enemy.

"My head is killing me." Izaya joked. "Tell me Shizu-chan, are you joyous. I am at deaths door. You should be cracking open the Champaign." More blood was coughed up, as he spoke.

"Of course I'm not happy. I'm not the one that did it." Shizuo crouched down, noticing that Izaya's eyes were looking in the wrong direction. He figured that Izaya could no longer see, but didn't want to say anything. The two remained silent, but Izaya's head soon lowered and his hands hit the ground.

* * *

><p>"Gah" Izaya sat up holding his throbbing head. His focus was still a bit hazy.<p>

"Oh, it's about time. Welcome back to the living, Izaya" Shinra was standing by the doorway, looking at his mummified friend. Izaya simply tilted his head in confusion,

"You've been out cold for five days. Well considering you lost a load of blood, and had your head smashed in with a crowbar, I think you are very lucky to be alive." He sat on the chair by Izaya's bed. "I actually thought you weren't going to make it, but thanks quick thinking and good medicine, you're still here. Mind you, I'll have to charge you." The doctor sniggered. "Only kidding, you can pay me later."

"Izaya?" the informant questioned. "Is that my name? Where am I anyway, and who are you?"

* * *

><p>I know for a first chapter it's a bit short, but I do hope you like it. Any reviews are much appreciated. Until next time ^_^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2- Amnesia

Here is the next chapter; I do hope it's of good standard. I want to apologise ahead of time that I was tired while writing this so sorry for any grammar mistakes made/missed, With that said please enjoy.

* * *

><p><span><span>

Amnesia

"Who are you" Izaya looked at the man, dressed in a doctor's coat. His eyes were wide and full of wonder. It was like seeing the face of an amazed child, one that hungered for knowledge and purpose.

Shinra quickly took up a small torch.

"It'll be bright, but only for a moment alright." Shinra smiled before shining the torch light into Izaya's eyes. "Hmm." Shinra exclaimed as he sat back in the chair, beside Izaya bed.

"What is it?" Izaya swung his legs round, so they could touch the ground.

"It would appear that you have amnesia." Shinra had a grim expression plastered on his face, as he watched Izaya slowly stand. "It'll be best if you stay here for the time being."

The brown haired informant glanced round the room, before sitting back down on the bed.

"Why should I stay here?" Izaya tilted his head in confusion. "Is this my home?"

Just as Shinra thought of an answer, the door bell rang. The doctor got up from his place and headed to the door. He hoped it was just some salesman, but as he opened the door his eyes widened.

"How is he?" a deep voice came. Shinra instantly tried to block the man's view of the inside of his apartment

"Ah. Well, he's awake."

"Right. Can I see him?" It was strange for this individual to show any interest in the informant.

"Erm, I guess it'll be alright."

The man stepped inside, looking around the apartment. Once the door had been closed, Shinra knocked on the bedroom door before stepping inside. Izaya was looking out the window.

"Hey, we have a visitor."

Izaya turned around instantly at the sound of Shinra's voice.

"Its 'bout time you woke up flea. Do you know how much the dry cleaning was for the shirt you bloodied up? Even when you're dying, you somehow piss me off."

"Shinra, who is he?" Izaya's quizzical face irritated the visitor.

"It's Shizuo. You remember right?"

Izaya simple shook his head, before looking the down. The feeling of absent memories made him feel empty inside.

"Shizuo, let's talk outside alright."

The blond nodded, and Izaya was instructed to rest some more before Shinra lead the way out of the room. He sat down on the sofa, letting out a tired sigh. Shizuo followed his lead, taking a seat on the sofa opposite the doctor.

"Izaya seems to have lost a portion of his memories. I think it best he rests some more, but afterwards we would need to take him to places, and to make him meet people, to see if it triggers anything."

"Wait, Izaya's lost his memories?" Shizuo seemed to doubt the diagnostic that Shinra had provided. "If that's the case, things should be quiet for a time."

"Could you take him?" Shinra flinched, as if he was prepared to be punched for asking such a question. As the timid doctor looked over his thick frames, he could see Shizuo's enraged face. "You'll only have to take him around the city; maybe get him something to eat. You can then take him back to his place or bring him back here in the evening."

"Why would I babysit that bastard?" Shizuo stood, ready to leave.

"You and Izaya have always fought, maybe being with you will tri…"

"I try my best to stay away from him, why would I openly offer to take him with me?"

"Come on Shizuo, it won't be for long." Shinra batted his eyelids at the blond giant, only to be rejected with a stern, "No."

Izaya came out from the room, and looked towards Shizuo. Once their glances met, Shizuo opened the door, and stepped outside. Izaya quickly ran across the room and grabbed a hold of the others arm.

"Please don't go. I only know you and the other guy. Please." Izaya's innocent face looked up to the enraged monster.

Shizuo chuckled ever so slightly. "Fine," he muttered, "but I'll bring him back later on."

Shizuo and Izaya were soon gone, and Shinra sunk further into the sofa. He was now thinking that allowing Izaya to go with Shizuo may have been a bad idea, considering Shizuo may pummel him and Izaya wouldn't understand why.

* * *

><p>"Where to first?" Izaya sang in a cheery tone, still clinging on to his chaperone.<p>

"Who knows, but would you let go of me." Shizuo glared down at the smaller male, baring his teeth like a dog that was warning off predators. Izaya held even tighter to the man's slim arm. Shizuo reacted by shaking the flea of. Once he had been successful in doing so, he marched on ahead. Izaya skipped closely behind, looking around in wonder at the city they were passing through.

"What was your name again?" Izaya called out

"Shizuo. Shizuo Heiwajima"

"Nice to meet you Shizuo."

Izaya's collar was quickly grabbed, and the two locked eye contact. Shizuo's nostrils were flaring, while Izaya's face remained plain.

"Don't act like I'm your friend. I'm only showing you around so I can beat the shit outta you once you've regained your memories."

The brown haired male tilted his head to the side, confusion settling in. Shizuo slowly released him, and despite what had happened, Izaya returned to holding onto to Shizuo's arm.

The blond brute let out a sigh, before he continued to walk. He was heading for Russia Sushi. Shizuo thought that considering Izaya liked tuna sushi, maybe it'll bring back his memories.

When they arrived they were greeted by a surprise Simon.

"Ah, Shizuo, Izaya. Have you finally put your differences aside? Splendid, I'll bring you over your usual."

"Erm, thanks." Shizuo didn't want to explain things, so he led Izaya to a table and waited for Simon with their food.

"Who's that big guy?" Izaya asked, not taking his eyes of the unusual giant that worked at the restaurant.

"You two know one another, so don't act so shocked."

Soon enough their order was ready and Simon had many question he would like to ask.

"When did this change come about?" he asked as he placed down the plates.

"Nothing's changed," Shizuo dismissed the question, and simple explained Izaya's situation. It was mainly so the big guy wouldn't ask questions.

Izaya struggled at first with the chopsticks, but he was soon devouring the sushi and asking for more. Watching the hungry the hoarse reminded Shizuo that Izaya probably hadn't eaten for the past five days.

The informant easily got through four servings, and ate only half of his fifth plateful. He rubbed his full belly, and suddenly sat up quickly. His expression was that of someone that had figured something out.

Shizuo's head was leaning on his palm. "What is it, did you remember something?"

Izaya didn't answer the question, instead he got up and ran out the restaurant. Shizuo's eye twitched, knowing full well that he was stuck with the bill.

"Damn it." Shizuo exclaimed as he handed the money over. He walked out the shop, and looked to see if Izaya was in sight. He half hoped that if he couldn't see the Izaya, then it would no longer be his problem. Sure enough, Izaya came running from round the corner and hid behind Shizuo.

"Jeez, what is it?" Shizuo turned to the direction that Izaya had come from. A thunderous sound could be heard, in seconds the streets was full of gang member all of them holding some form of weapon.

"Hand Orihara over, and we'll leave." One gang member spoke up.

"Izaya, you are going to pay dearly for this" Shizuo sighed, as he put his glasses in his breast pocket.

"Oh crap, it's him." A scared voice sounded. Some of the gang members could be seen quaking in their shoes.

Shizuo suddenly went to work in dispersing the gang. Many bodies were flung into the air, some tried to run away while others crawled across the ground after being hit by Shizuo.

Simon came out to see what all the noise was, but was too late to help in anyway.

"You bastard" Shizuo spat, as he held Izaya by the scruff, "what the fuck did you do?"

"N-nothing. I saw something, and when I followed it there they were waiting. I'm sorry." Izaya gulped as he spoke.

"Now, now Shizuo. Let Izaya go. I'm sure he didn't mean to cause you any trouble." Simon waved his hands around, and Shizuo did let go of the informant.

"Let's go" Shizuo started to walk on ahead, Izaya was close behind him.

Izaya still looked at the tall buildings, which surrounded him. The lights dazzled him, and he couldn't help but wonder of from time to time. Shizuo was quick to catch up to him each time, and quickly got rid of any scum that was after Izaya. Shizuo never realised just how many people were out to get Izaya. Each time they would encounter some hooligans, Izaya would ask what it is he had done. Shizuo didn't know how to answer, and continuously dismissed the question.

The sun started to set, and Shizuo had, had no luck in triggering any memories.

"Maybe I should take you back now," Shizuo had lit a cigarette, "unless you want to go back to your own place."

"My own place? I have a home?"

"Yeah, come on." Shizuo left a trail of smoke, and Izaya followed. Excitement had entered the informant's soul at the idea that he had his own place to call home.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at Izaya's apartment.

"I have to go." Shizuo stated, as they stood by Izaya's front door.

"Oh, alright. Should I stay here then?"

"Do what you like, I don't care. Just don't cause any trouble." Shizuo stuck around to make sure Izaya went inside before making his way home.

Izaya looked around the room. The first thing he noticed was the computer, by the large window. He looked down from the high raise building, and saw the direction that Shizuo took. Contempt that he would remember his way back, he continued to looked around the alien apartment. He sat on the sofa, and looked down at the chess board. He tilted his head, not understanding what all the pieces meant, I why there was a mixture of game pieces across the board. He then smiled, as he took up the white king.

"Shizuo" He exclaimed, before putting it down. He then took up a Knight. "Shinra," and lastly he picked up a pawn, and smiled. "Izaya."

After marvelling at his appointment of chess pieces, he rose from the sofa, and noticed a door. He stepped into the next room, and in the centre was a large bed. It was decorated neutrally, and it seemed rather empty for such a magnificent room. He opened up his wardrobe, were he had a spare coat, and more clothes.

He located his nightwear, and quickly got himself changed. Izaya then jumped into bed, and held the duvet up to his neck. While lying there, he stared at the ceiling. The feeling of solitude, and emptiness settled in. He wanted to know what, and who he was.

On his bed side table was his phone, after figuring out how to switch it on, he looked down his contacts list until he came to Shizuo's number. He thought for a moment before deciding to call.

* * *

><p>Well there we go, any reviews are much appreciated. Until next time ^_^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3- On The Door Step

Hey guys, sorry for a late update been busy with collage, and other stuff. I am so pleased that this story is being perceived in such a brilliant way. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites. Sit back and enjoy chapter 3.

* * *

><p><span>On The Door Step<span>

Shizuo was resting on his rundown sofa, smoke leaking out from his mouth. He had walked in a kicked of his shoes before throwing himself down. He had spent more time than what he would like with that flea. The way Izaya held onto his sleeve irritated him, and the innocent look on Izaya's face pissed him off even more.

"What a pain" he thought to himself as he took a hit from his cigarette.

Shizuo's phone started to call, and he was hesitant to pick it up. Once he had done, and read the caller ID, he wanted to throw it at the wall.

"If I ignore it, it'll just keep ringing." He thought, and then decided to answer the noisy gadget.

"What do you want?...Huh, no! I am not coming over…..Don't start whingeing like a baby…leave me alone…what? No….don't even bother flea!" Shizuo quickly ended the call, and turned off his phone.

"That's better" he exclaimed as he relaxed once again.

* * *

><p>Izaya placed his phone down on the bed side table and sniffled, as if he was about to burst into tears.<p>

"Why was Shizuo so mean just know?" He looked up to his ceiling, before swinging his legs round, "I need to talk to him." Izaya jumped up from his bed. He wrapped himself in a robe, and slipped on his rather plain slippers. He then headed out the door, and into the brisk night.

Izaya gripped his shoulders, crossing his arms, and shivering as the cold kiss of night caressed him.

"Which way was it?" Izaya looked both ways, before heading right. He came to the city centre. There were many wearing yellow scarf, and other groups of young men dotted all over.

"Hmm, guys look." A group of people where sitting in a van. The one with the bandana had noticed Izaya. The informant looked lost and strange considering he was wearing a dressing gown and slippers. He jumped out the van, his friends calling after him.

"Hey, Izaya. What are you doing dressed like that?"

Izaya spun round; his expression was the picture of fear. He staggered back, his eyes frantically examining the man before him.

"Izaya? Are you all right. It's my Kadota."

Izaya shock his head, still panicked.

"You normally call me Dota-Chin."

"I do?" Izaya tilted his head; a perplexed expression replaced his fearful one.

"Why don't you get in the van, you must be freezing."

"I can't. I have to find Shizuo" Izaya looked around once more.

"I'll take you there."

Izaya wasn't too sure whether he should go with the stranger, but he knew Shizuo so he must be alright. After considering it, Izaya finally agreed to go with Kadota.

Once in the back of the fan, Erika and Walker stared at the informant with sparkling eyes. Saburo wasn't all too pleased that he had to escort him, and dropped in a sly comment about being a taxi driver.

"This is like one of the manga's we have read. The hero gets amnesia, and it's up to his friends to help him to remember his rather painful past." Walker cheered. Izaya pressed his back against the vans wall, terrified from the looks he was being given by the two strange manga loving people.

"Don't freak him out" Kadota called back, "so what happened to you Izaya."

The informant shrugged, he still hadn't been informed of how he came t loose his memories. He explained that Shinra and Shizuo were the ones looking after him. It was slightly hard to swallow that Shizuo would willingly help. There was no doubt that what he was saying was the truth, as those with amnesia don't know any different and have no reason t lie.

The van soon stopped outside Shizuo's apartment. Izaya climbed out, and thanked them for the lift. Kadota had suggested that he should stay, but Izaya said that now he was at Shizuo's he wouldn't need any more help. The van soon sped off, happy to think they had helped someone out.

* * *

><p>A faint knock came from the door, and Shizuo reluctantly got up from his comfortable position on his sofa.<p>

"What is it?" He asked as he opened the door. He wasn't that surprised to see the flea standing on his doorstep.

"I was scared on my own." Izaya sobbed, as he looked up to the yellow brute.

"Not my problem, go home." Shizuo slammed the door in Izaya's face. The informant started to knock repetitively.

Shizuo sat back down, and tried to ignore the knocking. He even turned on his television, and put the volume on high.

The knocking stopped suddenly, and Shizuo sighed with relief. Just as the blond thought it safe to turn his telly off, a cry came.

"Shizuo please let me in."

The bartender slowly rose, and opened up his door. His nostrils flared as he looked down at the mess of dark brown hair. "What?"

"I need to pee." The informant whimpered, shaking slightly from a mix of being cold and needed t use the toilet.

Shizuo growled, but soon opened his door wider. "Be quick."

The smaller man ran through the house, and quickly located the bathroom. When he emerged from the room, Shizuo was back on the sofa. Izaya decided to join him, but sat a little too close to Shizuo. The blond shuffled up, and Izaya followed resting his head on Shizuo's shoulder.

"I'm cold." Izaya muttered.

Shizuo stood, making Izaya fall down. He then grabbed the informant by the scruff, and lifted him up so his feet were swinging slightly.

"I didn't say you could get comfy." Shizuo spat, as he walked over the front door. He quickly opened it up and threw the annoying fly out.

Izaya rubbed his bum, as Shizuo slammed the door. The informant went back to knocking on the door.

Shizuo also did what he had done before, and turned up his telly. The knocking soon ceased, but Shizuo didn't turn of his telly like before.

The blond started to doze off on the sofa, when a loud crash sounded. Shizuo shot up, ready for any intruder. He looked down at the body, which was slumped in his kitchen.

"What do you think you are doing huh, Izaya?" Shizuo picked up the informant like before, and he threw him back out onto the street.

"Oww" Izaya exclaimed and flinched when the door was slammed even harder than before.

The informant decided that he shouldn't bother Shizuo anymore, and so got himself comfy on the doorstep. He tilted his head back, so it rested on the door.

Back inside, Shizuo lit up a cigarette and stared at his bare wall. He didn't smoked very much of it, before snapping it in half and standing up.

"Damn it!" he cursed, opening up the door. "One night."

Izaya's face lit up, and he sprung from his concrete seat.

"Thank you Shizuo"

"Yeah, don't get used to it. I'm calling Shinra in the morning."

Izaya ran into the apartment, leaving Shizuo to close the door.

* * *

><p>Well there you go, I hope you enjoyed, any review are much appreciated. Until next time ^_^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 - Sick

I apologise deeply for the extreme lateness of this chapter, I have been unbelievable busy. I do hope it was worth the wait. Please enjoy ^_^ 

Sick

Shizuo awoke from an uncomfortable sleep. He had spent the night dealing with Izaya's whining and complaining. Shizuo had constantly been getting up to put the flea back onto the sofa, which the blond had designated as Izaya's bed. He had simply had enough of getting up, and so allowed the informant to sleep in his bed while he took to the sofa. It seemed to of work because Izaya didn't bothering for the rest of the night.

Shizuo yawned as he swung himself round, rubbing his heavy eyes. "Damn him!" he sighed as he rose from the sofa, he had intentions to wake Izaya up and march him round to Shinra's place but what he saw made him think twice. Shizuo had opened the bedroom door, and looked down at the sleeping Izaya. There was something about him that wouldn't allow Shizuo to disturb him, maybe it's because of how human he looked, or maybe because of how safe and comfy he looked while lying in the bed. He had spread his arms and legs out, trying to take up as much room as possible. Shizuo sighed, before backing out the doorway and closing the door as quietly as possible.

"What the hell am I suppose to do now. I'm not leaving him here by himself," he thought as he rummaged through his half empty fridge for something to eat. He quickly settled on an already made sandwich, and some milk. "I should call Tom; tell him I'm sick or something."

Movement came from within the bedroom, and Izaya soon peeped round the door listening to Shizuo talk on the phone.

"He's ill? Maybe I should do something." He jumped back to the bed, and took possession of his phone. The screen glowed, as he typed a message. "Help Shizuo's ill!"

Happy to know that his message was sent, Izaya jumped of the bed and peered through the crack in the door. He couldn't see Shizuo. Panic settled in.

"Maybe he collapsed. What if he hit his head?" Izaya thought to himself just before throwing the door open and running out of the bedroom.

"Shizuo!" He called out, only to be met by Shizuo's un-amused face.

"What is you flea, why are you so noisy huh?"

"Eh? Sorry." Izaya backed away a bit. He didn't want Shizuo to angry with him, so he sat on the floor away from him. Of course Izaya made sure he positioned himself so he could still see Shizuo.

After allowing an annoyed sigh escape his lips, Shizuo stood and moved into the kitchen. The sound of the fridge door opening made Izaya sit up properly. In moment, Shizuo was looking down at the other; a sandwich was settled in his hand.

"Here. Eat quickly."

"Why? Are we going somewhere?"

"I'm taking you back." Shizuo took to the bathroom, leaving Izaya to eat alone.

"If Shizuo is sick, then I should really help him. After all he's helping me." Izaya's eyes wondered, they soon feel onto a cabinet. The informant got to work in empty the cabinet, leaving is sandwich abandoned on the floor.

"Let's see." He muttered as he read various bottles. "This one should do it."

Shizuo looked up at the shower head, allowing the cool water to trickle down his divined features. His hair obscured his vision, as it got wetter. Steam smothered the room, its hand reaching out to the four corners.

Izaya gulped as he slowly opened the door. The steam invited the informant in. Izaya quickly, but quietly, slipped into the room and readied himself for what he had planned.

Soon enough the tap was turned, signalling the water to stop flowing. A slender arm came from behind the shower curtain, in search for a towel. Izaya didn't realise that he was actually leaning against said towel, and so the hand took a hold of the informant's shaggy hair.

Shizuo's eyes widened.

"What the hell?" Shizuo let go, and allowed his hand to explore some more.

Izaya curiosity got the better of him. He moved away from his previous position, and scurried to the other side of the curtain. A daring eye peeped in, and the informant's face grew hot. Izaya couldn't help but allow a shy giggle to part his lips.

Shizuo spun round, his face turning a shade of red.

"What the fuck?" He spat, stepping back as he tried to get away from the informant. Just as Shizuo reached safety, the ground beneath him disappeared. He landed in with a crash, only to be instantly pinned down.

"Open up Shizuo." Izaya said, demonstrating that Shizuo should open his mouth.

"Get of me!" The Shizuo shouted, using his palms to push away the other, "what are you doing in here?"

Izaya smiled, noticing how wide Shizuo's mouth had grown whilst he was shouting, and quickly jammed a bottle into the blond's mouth.

Shizuo thrashed like a fish out of water, and Izaya held on as if he was a cowboy on the back of a bull.

The resistance from Shizuo slowly died down, and the informant removed the bottle.

"There all better." Izaya chanted as he got off from Shizuo's naked body, and out of the tub. "How do you feel Shizuo?...Shizuo?"

Izaya's eyes peered down at the lifeless body, and he quickly looked at the bottle he had used. His eyes widened as he read the side effects and the dosage.

"I've killed him." Izaya whimpered as he covered Shizuo with a large towel, ensuring that it covered his face.

~Ding, dong~

Izaya jumped out of his skin, he hadn't had time to think of what to say

~Ding, dong~

The bell sounded again, panic settled in but Izaya took a deep breath in before heading to the door. He opened it up just a fraction and peered through.

"Hey Izaya" Shinra's smiling face greeted the informant, who suddenly jumped out of the door and threw his arms around the slim doctor. "Everything alright Izaya?"

The brown haired man started to sob, pressing his face into the doctor's chest.

"Oh Shinra, I don't something terrible. I'll end up going to prison, or worst."

"Now, now Izaya. What on earth or you going on about?"

The informant clasped Shinra's hand and pulled him inside, making sure to close the door behind them.

"He's in there." Izaya pointed to the bathroom door.

Shinra sighed, before walking into the bathroom. The towel caught his attention, and he soon pulled it off from Shizuo's face. The doctor quickly checked the others pulse, before smiling.

"What's going to happen Shinra?" the amnesic Izaya called to him, but he was soon informed that Shizuo was simply out cold. He had had too much of the medicine, which Izaya forced down the blonds throat, his body couldn't handle it all.

Izaya crumbled to the floor and started to cry. He was relieved that Shizuo wasn't dead.

"Hey Izaya, would you like a cup of tea?" Shinra had made himself at home, making tea and locating the cookie jar. Despite Izaya not replying, Shinra still made him a cuppa.

"So how come you wanted to see me, Izaya?"

"Oh erm, I heard Shizuo talk on the phone. He said he was ill, so I thought I should try to make him better but….but I didn't know how to."

"Well next time wait for me to get here, before dishing out medications."

Izaya nodded, and sipped the tea that he was given.

"Argh, my head." Shizuo sat up on the cold tiled floor, the towel barely covering his crotch. "What the hell happened? The last thing I…..that basted."

Without hesitation, Shizuo sprung from his seat and stormed into the front room. Shinra and Izaya were happily drinking tea.

"Izaya, what the fuck where you thinking," the brute started to make his way to the idle informant, only to be met by a blushing face.

"Sh-shizuo.." Izaya was too overwhelmed, that he couldn't talk. Shizuo's eye twitched, he spun on his heel to face Shinra but the doctor was covering his eyes with his lab coat.

"What the hell is wrong with you both?" you could fell the anger radiating of from him.

Izaya started to giggle, every little act was infuriating the blond.

"DAMN IT!" Shizuo cursed, as he looked down at his own naked body. He was gone in a flash, embarrassment made him run out the room with his hands hiding his man hood.

"I think Shizuo is all better" Shinra laughed, as he finished his tea. Izaya simply nodded, his face was still beet red even though he had seen Shizuo naked when he forced the medicine down him, but this time it was different.

"I could so kill both of you right now" Shizuo spat, as he re-entered the room, fully clothed. "Now then Izaya, would you mind explaining what you were doing in my bathroom?"

Shinra laughed some more, before explaining the whole situation. Izaya quickly apologised promising that it wouldn't happen ever again.

"Hey Shinra, you take him tonight alright."

"Me? But why, Izaya seems happy here."

"I can't be dealing with him. Our rivalry won't allow it. He may not be able to recall anything, but I still remember what he done."

Shinra look at Shizuo then at Izaya and back to Shizuo. "All right. Come on Izaya."

Shinra rose from his chair, beckoning for Izaya to follow.

"No, I don't want to. I want to stay here" the informant protested, "I have to stay here encase Shizuo gets ill again."

"Shizuo doesn't want you here, Izaya, so let's head back to my place. You'll be able to Shizuo tomorrow, okay."

Izaya reluctantly stood up, pouting as he looked at the back of Shizuo's head.

"See you later Shizuo," Shinra wave, before ushering Izaya out the door.

"What a pain in the ass" Shizuo exclaimed once the door had been closed. Since he had already booked the day off, he sunk into the sofa allowing himself to relax. "What a night, what a morning. Even without his memories things continue to be noisy around here."

"He Izaya, when we get back to mine you can have something to eat. You can order whatever you like, and if you want to we can get to work in regaining you memories." Shinra turned around as he finished talking, only to see that Izaya wasn't with him. "Where could that guy have gone I wonder? I'm sure he'll be alright, I'll get Celty to look for him if he doesn't come back before the end of the day." The carefree doctor continued his trek home.

"Well, well what do we have here? Mr. Orihara" A grinning menace was smiling at the informant, "I never thought we'd see you alive. So where is your body guard this time, Orihara?"


	5. Chapter 5 - Muscle Memory

I have to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. ~Bows~ Gomen! I've had a hard time lately, with finishing college, and the death of my nan. Thank you for being so patient, and please enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Muscle memory<span>

"Did you hear me, Orihara?" the foreboding beast question sarcastically, "did my boys beat you so bad, you lost your hearing? Or is it the fear that's forcing you to close off your senses." His voice was full of mockery, but Izaya couldn't remember any of what the man was saying.

"I don't understand?" Izaya murdered, before his noise twitched from the fragrance the man was wearing, "You smell."

"I...what? How there you!" the insult must have got to him, as he could have easily ranted about how expensive the French cologne really was, but instead the three from before made themselves known. They were covered in faded bruises and half healed cuts.

Izaya simply stared at them, a blank expression engulfing his face. Although the smell was familiar, their faces weren't.

"I have to go." Izaya said, and stepped forward. But a hard hand soon stopped him. The informant looked up at the slightly taller man. "Please, I have to find Shizuo."

"Hmm." The obvious ringleader exclaimed, as something was whispered in his ear by another, "we will take you to him. How does that sound?"

At first Izaya seemed hesitant, but he honestly couldn't remember which way he should go. "Alright" he agreed, before allowing the four men escort him away.

The escorts seemed to be leading Izaya to a very unfamiliar area. There was nothing there that he remembered from his walk with Shinra, or when he searched for Shizuo alone.

"I don't think this is the right way" Izaya spoke up, but he was quickly pushed down and his back hit a hard cobbled wall.

"I guess beating you once wasn't enough. Guess we'll have to do it again, and again, until you get it through your thick skull that you don't want to fuck with us!"

Izaya's innocent eyes searched for an escape route, but every exit was blocked by one of the four. Like the first time, each man had their preferred weapon but they didn't all dive at the chance of beating the informant. The worry and the fear that Shizuo may show up again played on their minds. With the quivering crowbar wielder out of commission, his weapon was seized by the leader. He raised the metal object and brought it swinging down.

Izaya's body seemed to move on its own, as if his muscle were remember more than what his head was. His hand slipped into his coat pocket, and took possession of his knife (which he forgot was there) and guarded himself from the menacing bar. Despite the blade being small, he mustered the strength to push back the other man.

"Oh, so you will fight back." The leader chuckled, twirling the crowbar like a baton. "I hope you put up a better fight than last time."

"Last time?" Izaya question, before grasping his aching head. Blurring vision game to him, but they soon vanished. All he could make out was silhouettes, crowding round another. Weapons in hand, ready to attack.

"Yes, last time. When we beat you bloody. You had to get the blond brute to save your arse. But he isn't here this time. So no one will save you."

Izaya's hand stopped cradling his head, and for an instant his eyes had that same look that he had when he had all his memories.

This glare the informant was giving was unsettling, but the still the leader insisted on fighting.

Metal clashed with metal, but surprisingly Izaya's little blade was enough to force the man back and slash his arms and legs. The crowbar clanged as it hit the ground, and the groomed man was soon complaining about his stained clothing. Izaya's victory seemed close. He tried to ignore his throbbing head, as he launched forward and rammed his knife through the man's lower abdomen.

In a blind panic, the three watches gather up their leader, and ran for the hills.

Izaya grinned as he watched their backside's run off into the distance. The second the moment of guilty happiness left him, he cradled his head once more.

"Who were those people?" he asked himself, before attempting to find a route home.

The sun had started to set, and Shinra stared out the window. His thoughts overrun with worry for Izaya.

"Ten more minutes." He muttered to himself, confirming how long he was willing to wait until he sends Celty out after Izaya.

The doctor sighed before heading for his laptop. A news bulletin flashed up, informing him of new crimes that were taking place. An e-mail alert flashed, and it contained information of a Job for Shinra. If he was to take it, he wouldn't be able to help Izaya with his memory problems. Another sigh left his parted lips, as he pondered about what to do.

Celty walked in, wearing her night wear. Shinra's eyes furrowed, but her phone screen was soon in his face.

"Since Izaya lost his memories, I haven't had to do meaningless jobs. I have more time to spend here."

She half expected Shinra to leap on her and say something like, "oh wow Celty we can spend more time together," but he didn't.

"Would you be able to go out, and look for him?" Shinra asked, in a low tone. Admittedly he would like to spend the evening with her, but he couldn't.

Celty lowered her shoulders, to express her frustration but didn't want to argue with him. In an instant her clothes changed to her more recognisable biker's wear.

As Celty went to walk out the door, Shinra phone rang. He quickly answered it, asking to normally questions. His face quickly relaxed, as a sigh of relief was exhaled. Shinra soon returned the phone to its resting place.

"So you still want to spend time with me." He chirped, only to receive the cold shoulder. Celty knew what the phone call was about, so didn't proceed in walking out. Instead she placed herself on the sofa, and switched on the television.

"Ah, Celty. Don't be so cold to me" the doctor whimpered, only to get no reply from his flatmate.

* * *

><p>"One more night, ya hear me!" Shizuo spat, as he glared down at the flea that was once again infesting his home.<p>

"T-thank you" Izaya whimpered, as he made himself comfy on the sofa. "I was so scared!"

Shizuo sighed, his hot breathe becoming visible. He was annoyed that Shinra allowed Izaya out of his sight, and planned to punch the doctor's little face when he sees him next.

A grumbled sounded, and Izaya clenched his stomach. Shizuo wanted to simply force Izaya out, but decided that he will wait until his memories come back. The blond looked in his freezer, and took out an all readymade meal. It was in the microwave for five minutes, before being presented to the hungry informant.

Izaya twirled the fork in the mushy food. His face showing disgust, but he ate it anyway. After all he didn't want to hurt Shizuo feelings.

Shizuo lit up a cigarette, to try and vent some of his hidden anger. The smoke quickly filled the room, and Izaya finished his so called meal.

The informant stood, and threw away the plastic container. He soon went about making some tea for himself Shizuo. The sound of the kettle annoyed Shizuo, but it soon ceased before it made the bartender explode in rage.

A ceramic cup was placed before Shizuo, and a welcoming scent emitted from it. Izaya returned to his seat, and sipped at the tea.

The silence was awkward.

"You'll need to shower." Shizuo muttered, as he put out his cigarette. "There's a towel in the cupboard."

Izaya sprang from his seat, and hurried off to the bathroom. Shizuo relaxed slightly, knowing that he will have at least ten minutes to himself.

In the bathroom Izaya quickly located the cupboard, which stored the towels, and the stuff he would need to wash himself with.

There was a grey flannel resting on the side. Izaya picked it up, and pressed it against his noise. A smile etched across his face, as he took in Shizuo's scent.

Water was soon rushing from the shower head, and falling on the informant's slender body. He used Shizuo's soap, shampoo and flannel and smiled as he did so. When he was finished washing, he stood on the mat, which was in the middle of the floor. Water dripped from him, and was soaked up by the mat, and he pressed his nose against his arm and sniffed.

After identifying that now he smelt like Shizuo, he wrapped his lower half with the towel. His chest was still exposed, and water continued to drip from his hair and down his body.

He emerged from the steaming room, and entered the living room. Shizuo was still sat on the sofa; he had lit another cigarette and was nearing the end of it.

"I'm done" Izaya called, startling the composed bartender slightly.

Shizuo looked round, and unexpectedly got an eyeful of Izaya half exposed body. He quickly turned his head back. "Go get dressed." He commanded.

"I didn't see any clean clothes." Izaya muttered, as he moved closer to Shizuo.

"Then put on the clothes you took off." Shizuo sighed, keeping himself from looking back around.

Izaya nodded, and headed for Shizuo's bedroom. He rummaged through a draw, and found a top. As the informant slipped it on, he realised that it would be too big for him. It covered his top half, and reached down to below his crotch.

The informant soon re-entered into the front room, where Shizuo was shocked to see Izaya dressed in one of his old tops. The sleeves engulfed his arms, and the neck feel rather low so his chest was still somewhat exposed.

"You should go to be." Shizuo spoke, as Izaya took a seat on the sofa. His hair still dripping with water. Shizuo gritted his teeth, before standing and storming off to the bathroom. He came back with a small towel and stuck on the others head. Izaya looked up at the bartender, who had started to rub his head with the towel.

After a few moments, Shizuo sat back down. "Bloody useless," he exclaimed.

"Thank you, Shizuo" Izaya smiled, and much to his surprise Shizuo smiled ever so slightly, and said "yeah whatever".

It was getting rather late, and Shizuo had silently signalled that it was bed time. The blond opened the bedroom door, and suggested that Izaya should sleep in there. After all he didn't want to have to keep putting Izaya back on the sofa.

"No!" Izaya protested, "It's my turn to sleep on the sofa." With that said the informant threw himself down on the sofa. The loose top caught the updraft, and revealed everything that was underneath.

"Okay fine!" Shizuo spat, before heading into his bedroom and slamming the door. His face red, and hot.

Izaya giggled as he laid on the sofa, "oops, must have forgot to put underwear on."

* * *

><p>Again, I am terribly sorry for the chapter being late…I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Any reviews are much appreciated….Until next time ^_^<p> 


End file.
